Ed Sheeran
Edward Christopher Sheeran, mais conhecido como Ed Sheeran (Halifax, 17 de Fevereiro de 1991) é um cantor e compositor britânico. No início de 2011, Sheeran lançou um extended play ''independente, que chamou a atenção de ambos Elton John e Jamie Foxx. Ele, em seguida, assinou contrato com a Asylum Records. Seu álbum de estréia, ''+ (plus) (2011), contendo os singles "The A Team", "You Need Me, I Don't Need You", "Lego House" e "Drunk" foi disco de platina quíntuplo no Reino Unido. Em 2012, ele ganhou dois Brit Awards para Melhor Artista Solo Britânico Masculino e Breakthrough Act britânico. "The A Team" ganhou o prêmio Ivor Novello de Melhor Canção Musicalmente e liricamente. Em 2014 ele foi nomeado para Best New Artist na 56ª Annual Grammy Awards. A popularidade de Ed Sheeran no exterior se expandiu em 2012, nos EUA, ele fez uma aparição no quarto álbum de estúdio de Taylor Swift, e escreveu canções para o grupo britânico One Direction. Ele passou grande parte de 2013 em turnê na América do Norte, como o ato de abertura para a Red Tour de Taylor Swift. No outono de 2013, Sheeran realizou três shows esgotados no Madison Square Garden, em Nova York (com Swift fazendo uma aparição na segunda noite).3 Seu segundo álbum de estúdio intitulado X (multiply) (2014), chegando ao número um na UK Albums Chart e na Billboard US 200. foi nomeado para Álbum do Ano na 57ª Annual Grammy Awards. Como parte de sua turnê mundial X, Sheeran realizou três concertos no Estádio de Wembley, em Londres, em Julho de 2015, o seu maior show solo até a data.45 Em 2017, Sheeran lança o seu terceiro álbum de estúdio, ÷'' (lê-se "divide"), alcançando um estrondoso comercial, principalmente no seu país natal, com o LP e com um dos singles de avanço, "Shape of You", que se manteve no primeiro lugar das tabelas de singles do Reino Unido e dos EUA, entre vários outros países. Com isto, Sheeran se tornou no artista mais bem-sucedido comercialmente no chamado "Ocidente" durante o primeiro trimestre de 2017 Início de Vida Sheeran nasceu em Hebden Bridge perto de Halifax, West Yorkshire, mas mudou-se para Framlingham, Suffolk quando era criança.7Seu pai, John Sheeran, é um curador de arte e conferencista.8 Sua mãe, Imogen Lock, é uma publicitária e designer de jóias.9Seus pais tinham a consultoria de arte independente, Sheeran Lock, de 1990 a 2010.7 Sheeran, é mais novo dos dois meninos, tem um irmão mais velho, Matthew, que é um compositor de música clássica e estudante de música de pós-graduação.7 Os avós paternos de Sheeran eram irlandeses, de Maghera e North Wexford.10 Ele foi criado como um católico romano. Ele cantou no coro da igreja local a partir de quatro anos de idade, aprendeu a tocar guitarra em uma idade muito jovem, e começou a escrever músicas durante seu tempo em Thomas Mills High School, em Framlingham.11 Suas memórias de infância incluem ouvir Van Morrison durante suas viagens a Londres, com seus pais e ir para um show íntimo de Damien Rice na Irlanda quando tinha onze anos.12 Além de Rice, ele também citou The Beatles, Bob Dylan, Nizlopi e Eminem como suas maiores influências musicais. Ele é um padroeiro da Youth Music Theatre UK. Ele foi aceito na National Youth Theatre em Londres, quando era adolescente. Carreira musical '''2005'–'2010: Começo de carreira ' ' '''Sheeran começou a gravação de música em 2005, e lançou seu primeiro EP independente, ''The Orange Room EP. Ele tem sido amigo do cantor e compositor britânico, Passenger, desde que ele tinha 15 anos, com os dois tocando no mesmo show em Cambridge.13 Ele se mudou para Londres em 2008, e começou a tocar em pequenos espaços. Ainda em 2008, ele fez um teste para a série ITV Britannia High.14Ele também participou na Nizlopi em Norwich, em abril de 2008, depois de ser um dos seus técnicos de guitarra.11 Ele lançou outro EP em2009, You Need Me, pouco antes de ir em turnê com o Just Jack. Em fevereiro de 2010, Ed publicou um vídeo através SB.TV, e o rapperExample convidou para sair em turnê com ele. No mesmo mês, ele também lançou seu aclamado Loose Change EP, que contou com a estreia da música - depois single - "The A Team".15 Em abril de 2010, Ed comprou uma passagem para Los Angeles, sem nenhum contrato. Ele cantou noites de microfone aberto por toda a cidade, antes que ele foi visto no The Foxxhole por Jamie Foxx, que ficou tão impressionado que ofereceu ao Ed o uso de seu estúdio de gravação e a cama de sua casa em Hollywood para o resto de sua estadia. Ao longo de 2010, Sheeran começou a ser visto por mais pessoas através da internet através do YouTube e sua base de fãs cresceu, também obtenção de crédito do jornal Independent, o capitão de futebol da Inglaterrra Rio Ferdinand e Elton John.16 Ed também lançou outros dois EPs independentes em 2010, Ed Sheeran.: Live at the Bedford e''Songs I Wrote with Amy'', que é uma coleção de canções de amor que ele escreveu no País de Gales com a cantora e compositora Amy Wadge. Em 8 de janeiro de 2011, Ed lançou outro EP independente, No. 5 Colaborações. Projeto com participações de artistas grime incluindo Wiley, JME, Devlin, Sway e Ghetts.17 Com este EP, Sheeran ganhou atenção da mídia por alcançar o número 2 no iTunes sem qualquer promoção ou gravadora, com uma venda de mais de 7.000 cópias em sua primeira semana.18 Três meses depois, Ed fez um show gratuito para fãs noBarfly em Camden Town. Mais de 1.000 fãs apareceram para ver o show, então Ed acabou tocando mais quatro shows diferentes para garantir que todos assistissem o show, incluindo um show na rua após o local ter fechado. Mais tarde, naquele mês, ele assinou com o Asylum / Atlantic Records.18 2011-2013 e Sucesso Internacional ''' Em 26 de abril de 2011, Ed Sheeran apareceu no programa de TV Later ... with Jools Holland, onde performou seu primeiro single "The A Team". Seis semanas depois, "The A Team" foi lançado como um download digital no Reino Unido. O lançamento serviu como o primeiro single de seu primeiro álbum de estúdio intitulado + . "The A Team" entrou no UK Singles Chart no número três, vendendo mais de 58.000 cópias na primeira semana. Foi a melhor estreia de venda solo e o oitavo single melhor venda global de 2011, vendendo 801 mil cópias.19 O primeiro single também se tornou um hit top dez na Austrália, Alemanha, Irlanda, Japão,Luxemburgo, Nova Zelândia, Noruega e Países Baixos. Durante uma manchete apresentada na tenda BBC no Glastonbury Festival 2011, Ed anunciou que "You Need Me, I Don't Need You" será lançado em 26 de agosto como o segundo single do álbum. O segundo single chegou ao número quatro no UK Singles Chart.20 "Lego House" foi lançado como o terceiro single, alcançando o top dez em australianos, irlandês, escocês, Nova Zelândia Singles Charts, Flamengo Ultratop 50 e o Ultratop Wallonia.21 "Drunk", lançado em 19 de fevereiro de 2012, tornou-se do quarto consecutivo top 10 single no Reino Unido, atingindo um máximo de número nove.22 Em 25 de novembro de 2011, Ed Sheeran se apresentou no Hallenstadion em Zuriquequando Gary Lightbody, o vocalista do Snow Patrol, o convidou para colaborar com a banda.23Em 9 de janeiro de 2012, o Snow Patrol anunciou suas atrações da turnê norte-americana tendo Ed Sheeran como suporte principal.24 Sheeran colaborou com a americana Taylor Swift em seu álbum Red na faixa co-escrita por Ed,Everything Has Changed, lançado em outubro de 2012 e nomeado álbum do ano no Grammy Award em 2014. Ed colaborou novamente com o grupo One Direction no álbum Take Me Home nas faixas "Over Again" e "Little Things". Sheeran foi o ato de abertura da Red Tour de Taylor Swift em 64 concertos. Ele também participou no album de Lupe Fiasco Tetsuo & Youth. Sheeran foi novamente nomeado ao Grammy na categoria de "Best New Artist". '''2014-2015: X Sheeran participou da trilha sonora do filme O Hobbit: A Desolação de Smaug com a canção "I See Fire". Seu segundo album x (Mutiply) foi lançado em 23 de junho de 2014 25 no Reino Unido e nos Estados Unidos, pela Asylum Records eAtlantic Records.26 O álbum recebeu críticas positivas dos críticos de música. Foi um sucesso internacional na sua primeira semana de vendas, chegando ao número um em doze países, atingindo o topo tanto no UK Albums Chart quanto na Billboard 200, e alcançando o top 5 em onze outros países. Quatro singles foram lançados do álbum, "Sing", "Don't", "Thinking Out Loud" e "Photograph". Além do single promocional "Bloodstream" O primeiro, "Sing", foi um grande sucesso internacional e se tornou o primeiro single número um de Sheeran no Reino Unido, e o segundo a entrar no top 20 da Billboard Hot 100 (atingindo o número 13).27 O segundo single do álbum, "Don't", também foi um sucesso mundial, atingindo o número 8 no Reino Unido, e tornou-se também o primeiro pico de Sheeran no top 10 da Hot 100, atingindo o número 9. "Thinking Out Loud" teve lentamente sua notoriedade, sendo o segundo single número 1 de Sheeran no Reino Unido, depois de passar 19 semanas da tabela musical. Também tornou-se o maior pico de Sheeran na tabela dos Estados Unidos, atingindo o número dois. "Photograph", também foi bem-sucedido nas paradas, chegando ao top 10 na Billboard Hot 100. No final do ano de 2014, Sheeran anunciou a turnê "Mutiply", que percorreu desde seu país natal até os países da América Latina, como Argentina, Peru, Colômbia, Chile e Brasil. Em dezembro de 2014, Spotify nomeou X o álbum mais transmitido no mundo para 2014, acumulando mais de 430 milhões de streams para o ano.28 Para o Grammy Awards de 2015, x'' foi nomeado para Melhor Álbum Vocal Pop e Álbum do Ano. Em novembro de 2015, participou das gravações do filme O Bebê de Bridget Jones.29 No Grammy Awards de 2016, em 15 de fevereiro, ganhou 2 categorias com ''Thinking Out Loud , sendo elas Melhor Performance Pop (solo) e Música do Ano. 2017-presente: ''÷ e TV'' As primeiras duas canções do terceiro disco de Sheeran, ÷ (Divide), "Shape of You" e "Castle on the Hill", foram lançadas simultaneamente na madrugada de 6 de janeiro de 2017, simbolizando a volta de um recesso do artista durante o ano de 2016,30 ele também participou deGame of Thrones e The Bastard Executioner Curiosidades * Ele têm 1,73 m de altura Categoria:Famosos Nascidos em Fevereiro Categoria:1991 Nascimentos